Ermac
Ermac 'is a red-clad ninja who utilizes telekinesis during fights in the ''Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Before that, however, he was a subject of fan speculation that began with a glitch in Mortal Kombat. Ermac is a Fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars who came to be controlled by Emperor Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we," "us," and "our" instead of "I," "me," and "my". Due to the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gift of telekinesis, and can travel to different realms. However, the depths of Netherrealm drain his powers and souls. He is weakened dramatically while there, but a mysterious stone dubbed the Soul Stone Shujinko found for him would protect his souls. Disappearing after the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, he only returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him the Telekinetic Slam. He decided to become a force of good partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from control of Onaga. As mentioned above, Ermac is not one person, but an entire collection of warriors brought together in physical form through magic, courtesy of Shao Kahn and thus, refers to himself as a group instead of a singular. Because of this, Ermac possesses powers related to the souls, mostly used in the form of telekinesis, which allows him to manipulate every aspect of living and non-living objects with his mind. In addition, he is able to manipulate soul energy because of his composition, which he uses in the form of both levitation and firing projectile attacks. Ermac's one weakness is the Netherrealm itself. Since he is a being created by magic, his powers would decrease over time the longer he stays in that realm, weakening the bond holding the souls together and threatening his very existence. Battle vs. Jack (Mass Effect) (by Undead RVD) On the Jon Grissom Academy Jack is in the facalty room. She is leaning against the wall, drinking cofee. Soon, she was joined by a fellow teachers by the name of Shela comes in. She appears stressed and on edge. "Jack! Have you heard?" Jack looks at the worried Shela with little interest. "No, I haven't." "There has been a series of killings down on Elysium! All of them were Adepts!" Jack has already heard this knews. "Yeah, so?" "Aren't you worried? That killer could come up here and kill every student and teacher here!" "Listen. There is no way this killer could get up here. The Academy would not allow it. Besides, if that killer could, we could handle them." Suddenly, a security guard entered. He gave Jack some very nasty news. "Jack?" "Yeah, that's me." "We found that four of your students stole a shuttle and are flying down to the planet." "What? Why?" "We were able to get communication with them. They said they were going down to fight the 'Biotic Killer'" "F--K!" Jack runs as fast as she can to the closest shuttle and has the pilot fly down." Meanwhile, on the planet "This should be the place." The four students are at a large building, similar to the Japanese Dojo. They believe this is where the 'Biotic Killer' is. "COME ON OUT YOU SICK F--K!" Another student says, "WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!" Suddenly, out of a great flash of green light, a strange warrior appears. He is clad in a dark red ninja-like suit made of cloth and leather, with bright green eyes behind his mask. He appears as if he is from another time. "Who are you?" one of the less exreame students asks. "You have interrupted our regeneration process." "You killed a bunch of Biotics! We're here to kill YOU!" The warrior looks at them with his glowing eyes. "You will try." Moments Later… Jack and her shuttle pilot fly in and find the shuttle the students took. They land nearby and find the large Dojo-like building. Jack rushes into the building. Before she can get into the Dojo, there is a crash and someone flies out. She finds it is one of her students. She is barely alive and out cold. Jack yells at the pilot to take the Student to the closest medical center. Jack then runs into the Dojo. Inside the Dojo, the situation is even worse. The warrior is throwing the students around and making massive damage. One student tries to rush him but the warrior creates a green glow around his hand and lifts the Student without touching him. The then raised the Student high slams them down on their head, with enough force to break his skull. Another student tries blasting out Throw but the warrior leaps over the blast and produces a strange blast of green energy to the kids face, just enough to stutter him. He then builds up some energy and punched through the student’s chest. The remaining student tries blasting out Warp at the warrior but he disappears and reappears behind the student and strikes them. He follows up with a barrage of punches and kicks. Once they are on the ground, the warrior uses his powers to lift the student up and start pulling his limbs. Jack finally broken out of her shock and intervenes. “STOP IT!” The warrior stops pulling at the students limbs and looks at Jack. He throws the student towards Jack. Jack runs up to the student and checks he is ok. The student is severely hurt. She then stands up and stares down the unknown warrior. “What were you doing to them?” “They challenged us,” The warrior says, “We warned them but they still fought. We do not show mercy.” “Who are you?” “We are Ermac.” “You know, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to f—king kill you.” “You challenge us? You will not live.” “You’re the one who’s going to get killed!” “We are many. You are but one.” Ermac takes his combat stance and readies for combat. The battle begins. Jack charges at Ermac with biotic energy in her fist but Ermac uses his amazing agility to leap over Jack and kick her hard in the back. She flies forward but she is able to tumble back onto her feet. She then throws out her Pull ability and is able to pull Ermac off his feet. However, Ermac is able to shoot out a Force Ball while in the air and hit Jack, knocking her back. Ermac gets back on his feet and charges at Jack, who throws out a Shockwave, knocking Ermac back. Ermac rolls back onto his feet. Jack then tries firing Warp at him but Ermac teleports behind Jack and slams Jack in the back. Jack is able to get back up but is beat up. “Jesus, you’re strong!” “We were made to be. We are disappointed by you ‘Biotics’.” “What? You are obviously a Biotic of some kind!” "Your powers are not a part of you, just a tool. Ours make us what we are.” "What are you, then? Some freak creation of Cerberus?" "We are many in one body, made by Shao Kahn to serve Shao Kahn." "What ever you are, you are going DOWN!" She then strikes out Shockwave to blast Ermac back. However, Ermac is able to roll right back up and use his power to lift Jack up and slam her down two times. Jack gets back up and fires out Lift. Ermac levitates and avoids the blast. He then crashes down, creating his own shockwave, stuttering Jack. Ermac gets close and starts up a combo of punches, elbows and kicks. Jack is hurt bad but she keeps going. She charges up some biotic energy into her fist and strikes Ermac. Ermac is sent back a ways but seems unfazed. He teleports behind Jack and uses his telekinesis to lift Jack up. Jack then starts to pull on her limbs. The pain pulls out a scream from Jack. The scream is enough to snap the student back to consciousness. He is able to use his throw ability and push Ermac away. Jack falls to her knees. Ermac gets back up and grabs the student with his powers. The student is raised up into the air and his arms and legs show signs of pulling. Suddenly, his arms are ripped off in a splatter of blood. Ermac then throws him away. Jack runs up the fallen student and tries to help him. “Hang on their!” Jack says to the fallen student, “Just Hang on!” “We’re sorry. We screwed up. We screwed up bad.” The Student dies in Jack’s hands, having bled out. Jack looks at the warrior is rage. Her anger rises back up and she charges Ermac with full force. She throws out everything she has in a final attempt to kill him. However, it is not enough. Ermac sees she is getting sloppy and he makes one good punch to stop her attacks. He then performs a devastating combo of punches, kicks, elbows, telekinetic slams, force balls and teleporting strikes. He then lifts her up, slams her down two times and throws down on her head, followed by a massive slam onto her back. Jack tries to stand back up but with difficulty. Her rage has died down and she only feels pain. She then looks up at Ermac, his glowing eyes looking down at her. “We told you, you will not live.” Ermac lifts Jack’s body up with his powers and, using her powers, start stretching her abdomen. Jack is so numb from Ermac’s beat down that she couldn’t even feel it. The force continues to pull in till there is a bloody snap… Moments later… Law enforcement units from the closest colony come to the Dojo. Shela is on the shuttle with them. Once there, they investigate the Dojo. They can’t find Ermac but find the bodies of four people. One was missing a head. One had a hole in his chest. One was missing his arms. The last one was ripped in half and her limbs were broken. “Does anyone have an ID?” One of the police men asks “I know her,” Shela says, looking down at the ripped in half body. “We called her Jack…” Winner: '''ERMAC! Expert's Opinion Jack lost by a pretty big margin. She had the edge in Brutality but she fell far behind everywhere else. Ermac was better experienced, physically superior, had a far more stable mind and more combat prowess. He also had stronger and much more versatile powers and a master of hand-to-hand combat. Jack couldn’t compete. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Rebels Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors